mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Teasers
Who wants to play a Ranged Bounty Hunter class character using bow as MH (use the link below to see more). While still in development, the Bounty Hunter class were supposed to use bows, but pistols were leaked in first so the bow is possible to come out somewhere in the early part of 2017 (If the production won't quit bows or it will be moved). They have discussed a new crafting system which will involve breaking items into components and re-combining the components into new items (including set items) at a few meetings, but it hasn't been spec'd out yet, which is why no promises have been made as to a release. Adrian has made some remarks which allude to the addition of a system where we can pay to re-roll a single stat on an item. No details, timeframe, or actual promises have been made, so this could be pure speculation/wishful thinking. However developers are putting their prior to multiplayer for last month's as the players are pushing them on it. Multiplayer and PvP are most likely to be released in one year, but the date yet wasn't stated. Before they have the release of multiplayer ready, they are gonna also change level cap of the items to 80, and this can even grew more, so the players has more options when they will fight with others (use the link below for more). New class is confirmed to be released, but only in few words. They of course cannot say who it actually is/will be. But it's sure that it will be released before multiplayer and PvP, this can be easily changed by changing the development priority (use the link below for more). Act 4 has been discussed a lot of times, from the release of act 3 in summer of 2015. Yet it is appointed as Coming soon. If Act 4 will come out, it will bring more advantage to the game balance and difficulty and add to the story mode. Development team was focusing on the tech and fixing updates in the last months. Even it was needed after the big Bounty hunter update, the performance gameplay. Bug fixes are still actively in production, even developers balances the updates, they cannot publish as fast due to the beta testing on stores. Others *Warrior buffing is probably coming soon(ish). Was scheduled to come out in version 1.2.15, but due to some unknown issues it had been moved and will hopefully comes out in upcoming patches (currently done, just waiting for it's release). Best wishes for it to come in 1.2.18! *Bounty hunter buffing is also a change to be in near future. Bounty Hunter is still pretty well overpowered class, but developers said that Warrior and BH cannot face Mag class when playing trials (currently it's done, just some small arrangements around). Best wishes for it to come in 1.2.18! *Optimization of skills like Frozen Trap, Blink, Shockwave (all that can recharge more than one). Developers are about to make the recharge more fair to players (not yet in the table works of developers) Both of these buffs have been announced by developers (admin): "FWIW, buffing Warriors and BHs is in progress. It's currently scheduled for 1.2.18, but it's already been moved a couple times, so idk if that's where it will stay." *Leaderboards are coming soon. It will be a first step for multiplayer and PvP! Actually there are in game leaderboards but only for start. These ones will introduce some features of better and advanced gameplay, like trial level ranking, champ. Points ranking, and some more (work is in progress right now, currently the priority production for developers). *Events. The step ahead. This will be on EOF the major near expansion of the game which will alludes to make players more active for the single day and brand new rewards to the game lore. This will makes the difference from the still same few Daily quests that are in the game for 2 years. Links Please note that clicking on any link will take you away of the Mage and Minions wiki. 1. New class (link leads to the game's forums page): https://forum.makingfun.com/showthread.php?13706-Needed-information-about-new-class-and-online-mode. *Note that new class is confirmed, but it's not Warlock as the person said. 2. Multiplayer teasers (link leads to the game's forums): https://forum.makingfun.com/showthread.php?13706-Needed-information-about-new-class-and-online-mode 3. Bounty Hunter, arrow and bow teasers (link takes you further to YouTube app): https://youtu.be/sawsSleBOU0